Lightweights
by xwwefanwriterx
Summary: Multicouples: AJ/Ziggler, Kaitlyn/Bryan, Kelly/Miz, Eve/Punk, and more. Name up for change. Read and find out what it's about! - In progress. Alternate Universe.
1. Intros, Surprises, Alliances, Oh my!

**Hey, you guys! This is my new fanfic. Sorry for going AWOL and only uploading little things, but I hope you guys like this new one. (: So.. review, review, review!**

* * *

Taking a quick peek through the curtains, AJ Lee saw that the crowd was, once again, at full capacity for the show that night.

"Well?" Kaitlyn asked from her place behind her. "What does it look like, AJ?"

"Well, Kaitlyn... It looks exactly the same as it did last week... and the week before." AJ determined, turning on the heel of her Converse extra-high-tops to face Kaitlyn, her hands on her hips. "At full capacity."

Kaitlyn just smiled in response, and reached out to grab AJ by the arm, starting to walk with her back down to the Diva's locker room. AJ had to prepare for the match that she would be in later that night, a tag team bout. "So, how was your _date_ last night?" She laughed, nudging her and winking as she did every time AJ went out on a date.

AJ groaned, rolling her eyes. "Oh, don't remind me."

"So, I'm going to have to assume it was a bad date then?" Kaitlyn stopped to wave to one of the men on the technical crew she'd become friends with as of late-James-as they passed him and some of the other tech, and then she looked back at AJ. "What, did he expect you to pay? Take you to a totally dive restaurant? What?"

"Neither of the above, actually... surprisingly. He didn't show up for the first half an hour, which left me sitting in a booth, by myself, with a glass of water, waiting for him. When he finally _did_ show up, he seemed to have thought that it was a group date, and he brought two of his friends. That's about the same time that I stood up, said that I forgot I had other plans for the night with some friends, and left." AJ smirked. "However, I ordered the lobster while I was waiting. Penalties of making reservations at a fancy restaurant for a blind date. I wonder what he's gonna have to say about that today."

By that point, AJ and Kaitlyn had gotten to the Divas locker room, and AJ moved out of the way as Kaitlyn pushed the door open in front of her, the two of them emerging into the room a moment after. Surprisingly, the room was almost empty-Kaitlyn and AJ assumed that the other girls hadn't arrived for the night's show yet, and just walked over to the badly assembled wooden 'locker' areas that served for any girl without a personal locker room, or a personal relationship with a higher-up Superstar in the business.

"So, anyway, who exactly is this mystery man? You still haven't told me, you're driving me crazy!" Kaitlyn said, pulling a black Diva's jacket out of her gym bag which sat in her locker, before pulling her hair up into a pre-hair and makeup table bun.

AJ did the same bun in her own hair, and then pulled off her shirt to reveal she'd changed into her gear before leaving their hotel room, re-lacing her Converse after changing into her gear shorts. "It's not important, Kaitlyn," she laughed, looking over to the door as it was pushed open to reveal Lita on her way in, with a smile on her own face. "Hey, Lita!"

Lita turned to look at AJ, and raised up a hand in response as she walked over. "Well, hey AJ. Long time no see. How've you been since WrestleMania Access? Other than the whole break-up thing with Daniel Bryan, that is."

Where AJ normally would have been a little bit upset, instead she just waved it off with a laugh. She and Lita had met and talked for a while at WrestleMania Access for WrestleMania 28, shortly before the break-up with Daniel Bryan. After spending a month focused solely on trying to get him back, AJ had decided she'd try to focus the relationship aspect of her life on other guys, starting with Kofi Kingston, who had been the nicest to her throughout the whole break-up.

"I've been pretty good, actually. Oh! Have you met Kaitlyn?" AJ motioned between the two girls and let them have their awkward first introduction, Lita reaching out to shake Kaitlyn's hand, and then leaning back against the piece of wood separating Kaitlyn and AJ's lockers. "So, why are you here for the night?"

"Oh, I'm just here to make _another_ backstage appearance. Ever since I told the fans at Access that I might come back for a match, they've been demanding to see me more and more. I don't get it, but... what can I say?" She shrugged, and AJ just smiled. Lita had been one of her favorite Divas during the Attitude Era.

Kaitlyn nodded slowly, taking that it. "Alright, well... in that case... I guess..." She turned around and zipped up her gym bag, then turned back around to ask AJ, "I need hair and makeup. You gonna come with?"

AJ smiled her thanks at Lita for caring, then pulled on a black hoodie that she used when she got her makeup and hair fixed up for the night, waving her goodbyes and leaving the locker room with Kaitlyn. "Alright, do you really want to know?"

Kaitlyn squealed like a high school girl hearing some very juicy gossip for the first time, and then she nodded. "Absolutely, yes!"

"I went on a date with Dolph Ziggler last night."

It was as if Kaitlyn's excitement had an off switch installed, and AJ had just flipped it. Her jaw almost dropped as she asked, "What?"

AJ looked at the ground, ashamed of herself. She knew that Dolph had a reputation of being a player with the ladies, Kaitlyn being one of the girls he'd used behind Vickie's back, getting her in trouble and almost ruining NXT for her. "It was a blind date, Kaitlyn... I didn't know until he showed up." She smiled nervously. "He was really nice to me, though. Despite bringing his friends. I got a call from him this morning, and he apologized. Then he asked if we could try the blind date thing one more time, start over and all of that."

"Well..." Kaitlyn began. "What did you say!"

Just then, a voice called from behind them in the hallway.

"Kaitlyn!"

She spun around to face her boyfriend of three months, Derrick Bateman. "Derrick!" She smiled at him, brightly as she always did. They'd started off as friends, with Kaitlyn helping him through his breakup with Maxine. "Hey, babe!"

As he leaned down to kiss her, AJ's face contorted and morphed from happiness into disgust, but a huge, fake smiled managed to spread itself across her lips as they separated and Kaitlyn grabbed his hand, continuing to walk the hallways.

"Hey, AJ," Derrick smiled, and she smiled back, politely. "How are you doing?"

"Thanks for asking and all, Derrick. I'm doing fine, actually. Kaitlyn and I were just going to go get our hair and makeup fixed for the night." She shrugged, putting her hands into the pouch-slash-pocket of her hoodie as she stood next to Kaitlyn. "I mean, unless you want to do yours later, Kaitlyn? I can go alone if you need to hang out with Derrick or something. I don't mind," she smiled, still fake as ever, and Kaitlyn picked up on it just barely.

Derrick, however, started to laugh, infuriating AJ but making Kaitlyn smile a little bit. "Oh, it's fine. I can leave the girls to themselves so they can have hair and makeup done. I have to go change for the night anyway. It was good seeing you like this, Kaitlyn. I'll check you later, yeah?" He let go of his hand and kissed her cheek.

As he walked away, AJ let out a scoff, and Kaitlyn shot her a kicked-puppy look. "Oh, what, Kaitlyn? It's just... you guys are almost as disgustingly in love as Derrick and Maxine were. Or, Maxine and Johnny now, I guess."

Kaitlyn's jaw dropped once again, and she thought back. "Oh, my... we aren't, are we?" She thought about watching herself on NXT with him after it was recorded, and then put a hand over her mouth. "We are... oh.. oh, oh that's gross!"

"Yeah. Well, now you now how I feel about it."

"I'll make sure to tell him to put a cap on the lovey-dovey stuff while we're around you, okay AJ? And, I'll tell you not to watch certain parts of NXT." Kaitlyn smiled nervously at her best friend, and then put an arm around her shoulders. "I do vote that we should go to the makeup table now, though. I mean... We can't put it off forever."

AJ smiled at her best friend, removing Kaitlyn's arm from around her shoulders but instead linking arms with her, walking down the hallway arm-in-arm with her best friend. "I like that vote, and I concur. So, anyway... how was _your_ night?" She winked, and Kaitlyn punched her arm lightly, the two of them breaking out into laughter. "Like I don't know how your night was."

"Well, my dear, it was your choice to share a suite with me!" Kaitlyn pointed out, and then she stopped in her tracks, right in the middle of the hallway. "Um, AJ, maybe we _should_ put off the hair and makeup for now."

"Why?" Against her better judgment, AJ turned around to see where Kaitlyn had been looking, and saw Daniel Bryan across the hallway from her, ten feet away if she was lucky, but probably more like five. "Um. No. I'll be.. I'll be fine."

As if he had supersonic hearing, Daniel took that second to turn around, and saw her standing right in front of him. "Hello, AJ."

"Hey, Daniel..." AJ replied, as shy as ever with him, looking down at her feet and crossing her fingers that their conversation would be over sooner rather than later.

"And hello to you, too, Kaitlyn," Daniel said, and his half-smile for AJ turned into a sarcastic grin that both of the girls wanted to smack off of his lips.

"Don't smile at me like that, _ever_ again. You got that straight, you idiotic waste of oxygen?" Kaitlyn crossed her arms over her chest, only for AJ to grab them and unfold them, placing them at her sides once again. "_What_, AJ?"

Instead of responding directly to either of them, she just turned around and muttered, "I'm gonna go get my hair done for tonight's show, finally..." and wandered off in the general direction of hair and makeup for the Diva's, ironically placed across from where she and Kaitlyn had started-on the opposite side of the entrance zone.

In her hoodie pocket, her iPhone buzzed, then started to murmur through her pocket the lyrics to "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. She smiled and pulled it out of her pocket, answering with a smile once she made sure that she was pretty much alone in the hallway, Kaitlyn long gone and probably fighting with Daniel.

"Hey, babe."

* * *

Humming to herself under her breath, the Diva's champion watched her reflection in the mirror as she fixed her own hair and makeup for the night. After much complaining about being a constant target as she walked around the arena, and how inconvenient it was to have to go everywhere with her Divas title, she had been granted special permission. And, being Nikki Bella, she wasn't about to deny special permission for _anything_.

Across the room from Nikki, Brie lounged across a plain, black leather couch, looking up at the ceiling and absent-mindedly running her fingers across her Blackberry's rhinestone-covered skin. "Nikki, are you almost done yet?"

"Oh, calm yourself," Nikki responded, looking down at her cell phone, sitting next to her makeup on the table. _Why isn't he calling me?_

Sitting up on the couch, Brie leaned her elbows on her knees, and looked up at her sister, her freshly straightened hair pulled up into a loose bun with a large brown clip. "Nik, he's gonna call. He's probably just busy getting ready for tonight's show. Ever since Teddy and John Laurinaitis started their kindergartener fight... he's been getting kind of distant. I don't know, though."

"That's kind of what I was worrying about," Nikki admitted to her sister, just as one of the staff peeked into the room, checking to be sure that both of them were present for the show.

"Ten minutes to opening fireworks," he said, and the twins shot him a grateful smile, so identical they could make his head spin.

"Thank you, James," they replied in unison, waiting while he ducked back out of the room, and then the two of them returned to being serious.

Nikki looked over at her sister, who was still watching the door. "Do you really think he's getting distant?"

"Absolutely," Brie responded, turning her attention from where James had previously been standing, to where her sister stood, in front of the vanity but now facing her.

Nikki sighed, and pushed herself up to sit on the vanity table, pulling the Divas championship title up onto her lap. "I don't even understand what I did wrong. Hell, I don't think that I did _anything_, straight up."

"...neither did Maria," Brie pointed out, and Nikki put her face into her hands with a groan and a mumble. "Hey, wait, don't be like that! I'm sorry, I was just making a point!" She stood up and crossed the room to wrap her sister up in her arms like any loving sister would. "Nik, he's an idiot if he's gonna leave you 'cause he thinks you're dragging him down, or something else stupid like that. You beat Beth Phoenix for the Divas championship. You're unique, and-"

Just as Brie was about to add in, "You're the most amazing twin sister that anyone could ever ask for," Nikki's phone went off, and she almost jumped to grab it, Brie jumping back from where she stood to let her sister have some elbow room.

"Oh my gosh, hey."

"I'm sorry that I took so long to call you today," his smooth voice replied from the other side of the line.

"Oh, it's totally okay. I didn't even notice you hadn't called me today... I've been so busy getting ready and hanging out with Brie." When Brie looked a little confused, Nikki smiled over at her and mouthed, "Dolph!"

Brie gave her two thumbs up and smiled. Even if Brie hated Dolph from the core for driving her sister up a wall and not giving her a net to fall back on when she couldn't climb any further... he made her so happy, happier than anyone else ever had.

"It's kind of ridiculous, how much I was missing you... all day. So much." Nikki laughed. "Do you want to meet up and go out for dinner, after the show tonight?" Dolph asked, and Nikki could hear the creak of him opening up his locker room door to head out for hair and fix up his outfit before he had to go out and compete.

Nikki was a little surprised at the idea of going out so late to get dinner, but Dolph _was_ from the east coast, and from what she had gathered in all of her time in World Wrestling Entertainment, she realized that pretty much everyone ate inexcusably late on the east coast. "At ten o'clock tonight? I mean, if you want to, I guess."

Even through the phone, she could feel his smile, radiating out. "That's gonna be great. Hey, I gotta head out really quick, so I'll find you when I get back before I gotta go do my job." He laughed. "I forgot to fill my car up with gas before I came here."

"Understandable," she laughed, and then they said their goodbyes and hung up on each other. Nikki looked up at her sister, and smiled at her. "He's taking me out to dinner tonight after the show, at ten o'clock."

Brie raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would he want to take you out to dinner after the show, why not now? He's not on the card for tonight..."

"He's not?" Nikki could have sworn that he said he had a match tonight, that he had to do his job. "But just now, on the phone.. he told me that he had a match tonight, or that he had to do his job. But his job _is_ a match."

Another knock on the door interrupted the conversation between the girls, and just in case it was the camera staff, Brie groaned and threw the door open, excusing herself from the room in such a well-acted fashion that the man standing there was happy he had that moment caught on camera, ready for Josh Matthews to interview the brand-new Divas champion.

Nikki stepped out, putting her belt over her shoulder and smiled, walking over to the now-open door to lean against the wall. "Hey there, Josh!" She pushed his shoulder just enough so that he moved back for a second. "What do you want?" She joked.

"Well, I was actually just coming here to see how you felt about being the Diva to break Beth Phoenix away from that Divas championship streak, as the previous Divas champion." Josh smiled at Nikki, the two of them with their natural chemistry while they were speaking to each other. Every word that they exchanged was always real, though solely business.

"You know, Josh... I have to admit that it feels pretty freaking amazing to be the new champion. Definitely... no, _especially_ after over two hundred boring days of Beth Phoenix holding the belt. It's been such a long time since a Bella held the belt, that you have no idea what an-Oh, my God." She said, letting out a soft cry.

The cameraman followed her gaze, to where a Superstar and a Diva were leaning up against the wall, kissing. It took a moment for the camera to zoom in and refocus, but in that split moment, Nikki was over there, prying him away from her, prying their lips apart and getting up into his face. "Yeah, you totally had _stuff_ to do at the show tonight! You idiot, you're right in front of my dressing room! If you were gonna cheat, you could've at least done something smarter than that! And you certainly could have done better than a little girl on a cheap rebound, like her."

At that, AJ took the initiative to turn herself heel with Dolph, rather than letting Nikki turn back into a heel with Brie, and smirked the few inches up into her face. "He did do better than a girl on a cheap rebound, like you." She motioned over at Nikki, then put her arms around Dolph. "Rather than being a rebound for a girl trying to get off of a sad, stalker-like obsession with Alberto Del Rio. He got the best, for the first time in a long time."

Nikki was fuming on the inside, but she knew that if she blew her gasket entirely-at least while she was being filmed-she would be forced back into working with Brie... which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, when she thought about it, but being the Divas champion on her own was a huge dream. She didn't need to rely on her sister's Magic, she wanted to prove that. "You know what, AJ? You want a battle, you picked the wrong Divas _champion_ to mess with."

Dolph stepped forward so he was between the girls, Show-Off that he was, and put one arm around each of the girls, with a giant grin spreading across his face. "Girls, please... there is enough of me to go around."

Nikki shoved him backward instead of smiling at him like she normally would have, and hoisted the belt high once again as she decided to use one of his old lines to break up with a girl. "You know what? I have a personal life, and I have a professional life. And in my personal life... I don't see you." With that, she was gone, the camera focusing on AJ and Dolph while he looked after her in shock and AJ gave him a smile telling him that Nikki was unimportant while the camera shut down.

Josh commented to himself, now that the group was dispersing, "I just can't catch a break... at least it was a good segment this time around."

* * *

Layla looked into the mirror that hung in her wooden locker as she stood in the Divas locker room, adjusting her gold and white gear for the night, making sure that she was all aligned perfectly. She was to be teaming with Eve Torres that night against AJ Lee and Kelly Kelly-it was a three-hour show, Raw vs. SmackDown like the old days, no less.

"Looking good, Layla," a too-familiar voice said from behind her, and she spun around to see her old friend, Michelle McCool, standing behind her, smirking and fighting off laughter as she did so. Michelle looked just as good as always, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, one of her old faux fur vests that she and Layla had once worn for a promo, and a pair of black high heels that made her excessively tall. "Did you take tips on how to look from the underfed redhead on how to dress, or.. wait, did you consult Piggy James?"

Layla started to laugh, mocking Michelle. "If you're trying to convince me to help you out and make them let you back onto the show again, 'Chelle, you're looking in the wrong place. I'm not your friend anymore."

"No, but I know that I taught you right. I taught you to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. I'm your enemy! Keep me close. Help me out. Make me think I'm your friend just to crush me back down to size." Michelle, standing over Layla by about eight inches in the glittering heels, sat down on the bench next to Layla. "My dear, I know you want me back on the show. You miss Lay-Cool, even if you won't admit it."

Layla couldn't even manage to keep a straight face in response to that. "Wow, Michelle. You're more thick-headed now than you ever have been. In case I haven't made this perfectly clear, I don't want you back, and I don't want to be your partner again. I'm actually kind of pissed they made the mistake of letting you with a pen within a hundred feet of a contract, even just to be a backstage personality for a while."

"Your mistake."

"Doubt it."

With that, Michelle stood back up and left the Diva's locker room in a fake huff, leaving Layla on her own to think about that for about five minutes before Eve Torres entered the room.

Eve's hair was pulled back into her new signature poof, and her own gold and white gear glittered, even under the disgustingly fluorescent lights in the locker room. "You ready for our match tonight, Layla?"

"Absolutely. Hey, could I ask you for a favor?"

Eve, knowing that Layla's favors always led to something more wicked at the end of the line, smiled. "It depends. What exactly is this favor?"

* * *

The third match of the night had come sooner than either Layla or Eve could have expected, but they were ready for their entrance cue before they knew it. The technician mainly in charge of lights went to sit next to the music director next to the entrance curtains and smiled to the heel duo, motioning between them. "Do you want to enter together for your match, or do you want to enter separately tonight?"

"Well, we don't have a TitanTron just for the two of us, though..." Layla said, looking over at Eve. "Or... did you have creative make us a Tron?"

"Well, yeah. We also got the rights from Tyler van den Berg to use another of his songs as our theme song. You're just going to have to record something really quickly to play before the music starts." Eve laughed. "You ready?"

"Sure," Layla responded, shrugging her shoulders. What better way to get back at Michelle and prove that she didn't want her back in the company at all than to get herself a new tag team partner? "Can I ask a question, though? Tell me that you don't want to be the leader here, first of all, for my sanity. Secondarily, what is our tag name?"

"I didn't think a tag team name was that important, honestly," Eve shrugged. "It's just my name and your name, yours going across the top and mine going across the bottom, in opposite directions. Now, speak into this microphone. Say.. 'Flawless'!"

Layla was incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. I mean, the use of the word flawless is accurate for us, where it might not have been for you and Michelle. We actually _are_ flawless. Perfect heights, perfect shapes." Eve smirked, even while Layla was still slightly grimacing. "Oh, don't be upset! We'll change it later, in a backstage segment of some sort."

It took a moment for Layla to think deep down inside herself before she could agree to anything. Did she really want to have a repeat of Lay-Cool? A lovely run of about a year, and then a sudden crash and burn? She knew she didn't want to be the one to go home this run around. However, if Eve was really interested in this tag team, she was an executive. If creative wanted to turn them around, Eve had the power to say no.

"Hell yeah, I agree! Let's do this!" Layla laughed, and the technician held out a microphone for the two of them to speak into. On his cue, the two of them giggled-a very Trish Stratus thing to do before their theme song-and said, "Flawless!"

Just then, their new theme song started to play, and they walked out onto the stage together, in some sort of dysfunction that managed to look fairly organized. _We'll work on it_, Layla and Eve thought the same thing.

_I like... I like... I like... I like..._

And then a club breakdown with some vocalizing and the repeating "I like" followed. It was a major club song, but Layla didn't seem to mind it. The two girls, standing on the stage, did their signature taunts on the stage, and then they walked down the ramp in step with each other, but on separate sides. They entered the ring as they would normally, and then... they were in the ring.

Watching the Tron repeat as she stood in the ring and stretched throughout the commercial break, she never could have guessed it was thrown together probably in the time period of a day. It looked professionally made, as it was, but at the same time not cheesy and ugly like the other ones that WWE had been letting loose as of late. _Eve probably watched over it being made, and made sure they didn't make it look stupid._

When the commercial break had ended, and their entrance was done, they stood next to each other, groaning, booing, winking, and laughing _at_ the other girls entering to Kelly Kelly's theme song. Though earlier that night, or so Layla and Eve had heard, AJ had turned heel, the heel turn was to be saved for later on that night, or possibly even saved for another week, so that AJ and Kelly could still be a team for their match.

Eve looked over at Layla and remarked, "We've got this in the bag. I'll start for us, 'kay?" Layla smiled and took her place outside the ring on the apron, holding the small white string attached to the steel ring post in hand.

* * *

After the match, the referee looked at Layla as she stood up, and then waited for Eve to get into the ring so he could hold up their hands in victory. When he released them, Layla jumped up onto Eve, wrapping her arms and legs around her in a hug for a moment, throwing up one arm into the air and screaming in happiness, and then falling back onto the mat while Eve grabbed a microphone and climbed to the top rope.

Once she'd put herself up on the top rope, she put the microphone to her lips and spoke softly, yet at the same time kind of menacingly. "This is just the first of a long streak of wins by Eve and Layla. You just wait until next week's Raw. I have some surprises at hand there." Then, she threw the microphone to Layla and did a moonsault back onto the still-writhing AJ, before the girls started laughing and left Kelly to tend to AJ as they went backstage again.

"You did a good job out there, Eve-as always, of course." The two of them were walking down the hallways, still excited over their first big win. "I mean, and then your final moonsault was... amazing."

"Thank you! The Lay-Out you hit on AJ to get the final pin was... amazing!" Eve laughed, and then stopped in her tracks to grab Layla's hands and look into her eyes. "So, do you want to know what the surprise is?"

"Is that even a question?"


	2. Reuniting

At nine-thirty, the Divas match had been over for twenty minutes at least, and Kelly Kelly sat next to AJ and Kaitlyn in the locker room, AJ icing where Layla's shoulder had hit her back while Kelly looked down at her and frowned. "So, wait... you went heel, instead of just trying to stay face and letting Dolph sink deeper into his already-gained player status?"

AJ threw her free hand up into the air, wincing as she did so. "Yes, okay! What was I supposed to do? I don't know how to handle myself on-camera without a script.." she muttered, putting her head on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"You weren't even under pressure, AJ! You could have just skittered away!" Kelly pointed out, only to notice that AJ's eyes were filling with tears. "Oh, AJ, I didn't mean it.."

Kaitlyn and Kelly wrapped their arms around AJ, acting like two older sisters would to their youngest sister, a young, frail girl, torn apart by drama and hatred all the time. They were the two crutches that held her up, keeping her going as far as she could possibly go-unless they were torn apart by her bad decisions, like this one.

Kaitlyn was the first to break away, a smile on her face nonetheless. "You know, AJ.. you're amazing." AJ smiled, and went to disagree, but Kaitlyn continued over her disagreements. "Hey, shush. You're smart, you're funny, you're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, if not just barely second to the beautifully-aging Torrie Wilson."

"She is aging pretty well.." AJ muttered, but her emotions remained unchanged.

Kelly broke away next, only to speak. "You know, I have to say this much-if you had been in the business way back when, I'd have loved to have you as a part of the exposé with me, Layla, and Brooke. That's how gorgeous you are."

"Really?" AJ was getting excited at that point. She had been one of the millions of girls tuning in to every episode of ECW, catching the girls and The Miz walking around backstage or heading out to a match through the old-school setup, only to watch the girls fight at battle royals, brand-to-brand with the other Divas from Raw or SmackDown. AJ had also been one of the girls who would have done anything she could've to have been a part of one of those rosters, fighting with those girls. Now she was one of those girls, thinking about it, and a huge smile adorned her lips. "You guys really know how to make a dorky girl feel better. Thank you."

* * *

Early the next morning, Mickie James had just stepped back into her hotel room from a quick jog to the convenience store on the corner for some coffee, black-just the way she liked it-when she saw that Maria was laying down on the couch.

"Hey, Maria!" Mickie smiled over at her, but it was a little uneasy. "You're never up this early, you okay?" She asked, untying her sneakers as she waited for any of her roommate's telltale physical signs. "I got a coffee, but I can always call room service and have them bring you up some hotel coffee, some water.."

Maria, who was still laying down on the couch, rolled over reluctantly and sat up, running a hand through her hair and rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Huh? Oh, hi Mickie." She looked around. "What time is it?"

Feeling a bit like an idiot, Mickie laughed, but responded anyway, telling Maria that it was about seven in the morning.

"Why don't you ever invite me out on these morning jogs of yours?" Maria asked, throwing off the homemade quilt that she carted absolutely _everywhere_ with her, as she stood up, wearing a pair of Juicy Couture workout shorts and a tank top.

"I actually do... weirdo. You always grumble at me to give you five more minutes of sleep and call me mom. _Always_."

"Do I really?" She asked, and the two started to laugh as the third roommate of theirs exited her room and into the main room. "Morning!"

"Hey, you guys. You're up early, Maria," Gail Kim remarked, smiling over at the two girls, who were in the midst of replying when their jaws dropped, a male walking out of the room behind her to kiss her shoulder before he left the suite entirely.

"When did.. when did _he_ get into our suite?" Maria asked, pointing after him to the door, not letting her brain compute the information, instead just rejecting it at the source. It was like his essence still was standing in the doorway, still between the three girls.

Mickie continued Maria's thought without actually thinking about it. "I didn't see him come in last night.."

Gail shrugged it off as though it was nothing, opening up the fridge in their kitchenette only to find there was nothing inside of it. "I got back last night, and both of you guys were still at the show waiting to see if you had any orders. I called him over, and he just showed up. He was in my room all night. It was no biggie."

"That.. you and.." Maria was entirely at a loss for words, leaving Mickie to speak for her. Thankfully, Mickie had learned how to speak for herself and others in confusing situations such as this one.

"When did you and Justin Gabriel start.. well.. hooking up?"

"We're not hooking up," Gail replied with a laugh, picking up the phone on the kitchen counter to call room service and order some breakfast, on the company as per always. "It's just a casual little thing. We hang out, we watch movies, we eat food, and we end up falling asleep in the same bed. It's honestly nothing."

Maria and Mickie shared a doubtful look, reading, "_You might want to tell him that..._", but just said nothing. It was better that way, as it always was. Rather than saying anything, they just allowed Gail to change the subject.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"Well, we filmed last night. I guess the only thing to really do is just.. Actually, I have no idea," Maria laughed at her own expense, and Gail shrugged at her. At that point, the two girls turned to the third girl in the room, who was now pulling out her ponytail to re-tie it, having put her jacket across the back of a dinette chair and removed her shoes to be put by the door. "Do you have any ideas for us, Mickie?" She asked.

"Well.. I don't really know what you guys want to do. I went for a jog to the 7-11, but I don't want to make that obnoxious trip again. It was.. rather boring, to be honest." She crossed the room to sit down at the little counter/bar, on a stool. "If you guys really want to go out, though, I'm sure there are some good places to go day-drinking around here. There isn't a show tonight, and just a pay-per-view on Sunday."

"Or, we could go shopping for tonight!" Maria suggested, making eyes at Gail Kim with a laugh while Mickie stood by the side, looking between them.

Gail Kim knew exactly what Maria was trying to imply, though Mickie just stood by looking confused. Gail took the initiative to explain it. "Maria would like to go out to a club tonight, to dance and drink like fish more than likely, and probably pick up some guys. If not pick up guys, just take them right out of the club against their will."

"Hey!" Maria said defensively, but the three girls all laughed.

"Um.. wait." Mickie said. "I don't really go clubbing. I'm not a good dancer, and I'm not a huge fan of drinking."

"Oh, come on!" Maria whined, before walking over and throwing her arms around Mickie. "Please, Mickie?"

"Alright, fine, will you let go of me?"

* * *

"I don't know which dress makes me look better." When Nikki gave her twin sister a blank look, Brie sighed, and held them up at separate times. "This dress, or this one." The dresses she held up could have been identical, just like the sisters, and Nikki almost smiled-almost.

From the corner of the dressing room, she was picking at her already-chipping manicure nail polish from just a few days ago, disinterested and distracted, before she looked up to check out her sister. Both of the dresses she was holding were very slutty-then again, going out shopping for clubwear wasn't exactly innocent work.

"I kind of like the pink one more," she responded, pointing to the hot pink dress with silver embroidery across the front, as opposed to the plain metallic silver one that looked like it was a skirt in a past life, just stretched out. "I mean, it's just less skanky, and it's longer as well. Then again, if you want to look like a cheap ho to go out dancing and possibly drinking, feel free to buy the silver one against your twin's best judgment."

"This is exactly why I take you shopping, Nik," Brie smiled, hanging the silver one up on the wall hanger. "You always have your ho receptors turned on."

Nikki shrugged off the slightly backhanded compliment, looking at her phone in her lap. "If I'd have always had my ho receptors turned on, I would have sensed that Dolph was a ho, and I wouldn't have let him get so close to AJ."

"No, those are bad-person receptors. Only superheroes get those, hun." Brie put a comforting arm on the back of Nikki's chair as she sat in the chair next to her, and smiled. "Now, come on. We need to find you a super-cute dress. _We_ are going out dancing tonight."

Nikki looked back up from her phone, confused. "Wait, what? I knew you were taking me to buy a dress so you could go out clubbing, but you never added that apparently I was supposed to be going with you."

"Of course you're going, Nik!" Brie threw up her hands in disbelief. "Do you honestly think I'd go out without my twin sister?"

A knock on their dressing room's door shocked the both of them, and Brie took a chance in calling out, "Who is it?"

"You know, you should probably be discussing this in a little bit quieter voices, you guys." A slightly familiar voice was speaking on the other side of the door. "Oh, it's Kaitlyn, by the way."

Nikki stood up from her comfortable seat in the corner, and walked across their dressing room to open the door. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Did you get invited to come along with Maria, Gail Kim, and Mickie tonight? They're going out dancing and drinking or something, and they invited most of the roster."

Brie and Nikki exchanged a look, and for once it wasn't the same. Nikki was confused, if not looking a little bit angry, and Brie definitely looked guilty as charged, caught red-handed in the middle of the crime.

"Wait.. you're taking me out dancing with the other Divas? Really? You think that's important to me right now?"

Brie shrugged it off-or attempted to-holding on to a bad poker face as she did so. "Well, they invited me, and I'd never go somewhere without you, my twin sister, my other half.. I swear, I was going to tell you later!"

"Who's going?" Nikki asked, aimed not at her sister, but more at Kaitlyn, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Kaitlyn opened up her phone and read the message from Maria aloud to the twins. "And I quote.. 'Hey Kait! Me and the girls are going out tonight. You wanna come with us?' Unquote. I guess she never did tell me who all was going. AJ wasn't invited, as far as I know. "Kaitlyn smiled at Nikki sadly. "I'm sorry. We didn't know."

"_We_?" The twins asked in unison.

"Yeah.. AJ told me about a blind date someone set her up on two nights ago, and that she was set up with Dolph. He showed up acting like a huge jerk, but then called her yesterday morning to apologize and ask if she would go out to dinner with him _today_." Kaitlyn sighed. "Dolph never mentioned a girlfriend to AJ, and you've never really been open with the Divas.. you seem secretive. No one really knows you except for Brie, honestly."

Brie slapped Nikki's arm. "I told you that you needed to make more friends in the division!" Nikki slapped her sister's arm back, and then Kaitlyn continued.

"Look, if you're interested in helping, I'm here to dress shop, too. Do you guys want to help me out or what?"

Before Nikki had the time to respond for herself, Brie took it into her own hands, clapping and smiling brightly at Kaitlyn. "Oh, my gosh, of course we'll help you out!"

Nikki gave Brie a look, and Brie sighed. "Come on, Nikki. You can't hold a grudge on Kaitlyn for something that wasn't even her fault."

"Fine." Nikki groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'll help, too." And after her eye-roll and her over-dramatic moment was over, she even smiled.

Kaitlyn was slightly surprised that Nikki smiled at her-they had never really been 'friends' in any way, shape, or form, and Kaitlyn was friends with the girl who had stolen her boyfriend-but she didn't dare to let that show, instead opting for just clapping her hands together once and continuing to stand awkwardly in the dressing room's doorway. "Alright, so.. what do you think I should be looking for here?"

* * *

Later that same night, all of the girls in the Divas division were littered around Mickie, Maria, and Gail's hotel suite, smiling and laughing and pre-club clubbing, until Maria managed to get up on top of the coffee table, wobbling a bit in her extremely high heels-six inches tall-to make an announcement to the group.

She had their attention almost immediately, but she let the silence stir itself while she looked around the lot of them. All of the girls on the roster except for AJ, literally, had shown up, even including the girls who were new and re-hired, like Maryse, Michelle, Lita, and Candice Michelle.

Then, of course, Maria and Mickie themselves were re-hired, and there were the girls from NXT who didn't matter too extraordinarily much, like Maxine and Aksana, who were only there for sex appeal because they didn't get enough ring time to have any other effect.

Despite what it might have looked like on the outside, the girls had-so far, and Maria crossed her fingers it would continue to be this way-gotten along nicely. Michelle spent her time talking to "Piggy James" and "the Underfed Redhead", and Layla was spending most of her time with Eve, laughing and talking like they were the only two girls in the world..

Then again, what else was new?

Now, Maria spoke to the group, smiling brightly. "Alright, girls.. now, in the words of my favorite reality show male.."

The girls all laughed, because anyone who knew Maria even a smidgen knew that he was even her text message alert. In unison, the entire group shouted together, "Cabs are here!" and they made their way toward the door, down the hallway, and into one of the two elevators, smashing themselves into the elevators like they'd have to go down the stairs in their heels otherwise.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, when the girls finally made it to the club, they all walked straight up to the bouncer, avoiding the red velvet ropes and the long line altogether. When he saw who the girls were, and how gorgeous they all looked for the night, he let them right into the club. It was only when they got inside the club and looked around the dance floor that they realized what a huge mistake it was to go out there to mingle.

One of the best clubs in the city, with a great reputation.. surely, the only guys that would be allowed in to dance-or whatever else it was guys did when they went clubbing-would be wrestlers.

The girls all shared a, "_What the hell?_" look, and smiled, walking over to mingle with some of the guys who, even on a good day in the arena, wouldn't spare any of them the time of day, let alone a second look.

Suddenly alone, Mickie looked around the club for a guy who _didn't_ have the entire Divas division hanging off of his arms. Failing to find one of them, she sighed, and looked around for a girl who wasn't hanging onto a guy.. Once again, a failure.

_You know,_ she thought, _this is why I don't go clubbing_. Walking toward the side of the room, she grabbed an empty table and slid into the booth. It took her a moment, however, to realize that the table wasn't really empty. It was inhabited currently by the one and only John Cena. She started to laugh, a bit uncontrollably, and he looked up from his drink in shock, only to stop and smile.

"Mickie, how've you been? Long time no see-I heard you were re-contracted, but I haven't had time to track you down, with all of the pay-per-view stuff." He pushed his drink so it was closer to the wall and then moved closer to the open side of the booth, so he was across from Mickie. "It's been a while," he added, and she nodded her agreement.

"Absolutely. I mean, in the fact that, it's been a while since we last talked, or saw each other for that matter." She laughed awkwardly. "I haven't been trying to track you down, too much." Realizing that came out sounding not only weird, but rude, she backtracked once again. "I'm sorry, can I start over? The overwhelming stench of stupidity and hair product is making me a little insane, and I don't even have any alcohol in my system yet."

John just laughed it off, waving a hand in the air. "It's fine, Mickie. I don't really know what to say to you either, if I'm being entirely honest. I'm just.."

In unison, they spoke, Mickie sounding more lost than anything, and John sounding dumfounded, but each of them with a smile of irony on their lips.

"Wonderstruck."

* * *

Meanwhile, across the club from Mickie and John, Kelly stood alone, smiling shyly at the guys who walked by, who didn't even have the decency to hide the fact that they were staring at their body, even though it was clear she was becoming freaked out.

Almost as though he was there to answer her prayers, one of the wrestlers, an old friend-and an old flame-walked over to talk to her, sweating slightly and holding a plastic cup with something in it Kelly could smell from two feet away. "Kelly! Hey, how have you been?"

"Oh! Miz.. Um.. hi! I've been, um.. I've been good," she laughed, giving him a quick one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I guess I'm just kind of here, supposedly dancing and clubbing and having fun or something along those lines."

"You're an amazing dancer, why aren't you on the floor?" Miz winked, nudging her with his elbow, the two of them starting to laugh. "I know, that was a bad joke.. Honestly, though, why don't you come dance with me?"

Kelly smirked up at him, crossing her arms over her chest haphazardly with her drink still in hand. "And what makes you think I'd do that? I mean, without you pinning my arms behind my back so I can't fight you while _you_ dance with _me_."

"Well, I suppose I could explain it easily, because it's fairly simple-to be entirely honest, that is. All of the guys in this club who aren't in the business think of you as grade-A meat, and stare at you just like they think of you. I'm a hundred percent positive you want them to stop, and if I'm going to be honest with you this run around.." He leaned close to her, so their faces were inches apart. It was then that Kelly noticed whatever he was supposedly drinking wasn't on his lips-his breath smelled like mint gum. "I'd love to get one last dance with you."

Kelly started to stutter, trying to step back before realizing she was already up against the wall. "I.. I, um.."

Miz stepped away from her, a sad half-smile on his face. "Hey, but-I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. It's your call."

Another male walked by her, whistling at her like she was an animal of some sort, and she shuddered with disgust before putting her hand up behind his head, twining her index finger through the hair at the base of his neck to kiss him softly for just a moment before pulling back away from him and smirking.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

Eve stood without a partner in the middle of the dance floor, instead surrounded by her closest girl friends and the guys they'd picked out from the company to dance with, fist-pumping and singing along with every song that came on-well, the songs that had words, anyway.

Suddenly, she realized that one of the guys from the business was standing behind her to fist-pump with her-or, at least, she hoped he was from the business, and that he wasn't just some creepy stranger she was unlucky enough to have to deal with.

Turning around to face him for a split second, Eve Torres almost burst into laughter, but decided she would wait to see when he would notice who exactly she was that he was dancing behind. It only took him a second.

"Eve? Oh, I'm so sorry, man!" Zack said, but she shrugged it off. Zack Ryder had always been a good backup plan.

"Zack? Oh, my gosh, hey! I didn't even notice you there!" She smiled up at him, and then got onto her tiptoes to give him a welcoming kiss on the cheek hello. "It's been too long since we last talked-what do you say we go sit down and chat, yeah?"

"Well.. well, sure, okay!"

_You've always been so sweet, Zack_, Eve thought as they weaved their way back through the crowd. Once they were seated in a booth not so far away from where Mickie and John still sat, chatting away, she leaned across the table to put her hand on his. "So.. how have you been as of late, Zack? How have you been doing?"

"Well, um.. Santino and I are the new tag team champions. You should remember that, right?" Zack's huge, childlike smile radiated across the table to her, and she couldn't help but smile back.. it was like she'd never done anything to hurt him. Like they were starting over.

_Perfect_.

Just then, however, Eve's phone began to ring, and she sighed, sitting back to pull it out of the small clutch purse she'd been carrying around the entire night. She plugged one ear and put the phone up to the other. "Eve Torres's line, Eve Torres speaking."

"Eve, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" John Laurinaitis was on the other end of the line, and Eve rolled her eyes. He took any excuse to call her on her business line, though he could be spending his time just texting her instead. "It's kind of important."

Zack was looking across the table at her expectantly, so she mouthed to him, "Executive stuff, hold on just a second." and left to the ladies room. When she'd gotten in there, she put on her headset and began to fix her hair in the slightly foggy mirror. "Yes, John, this kind of is a bad time. I'm out with the girls right now."

John sighed-clearly, that was irritating to him, for whatever reason. "You do realize there is a pay-per-view tomorrow, do you not? And you are aware that you cannot drink within twelve hours of _any_ show?"

"I'm well aware, John. I was the one who pointed that out to you, unless you're too old, ignorant, or stupid to keep that thought in your mind for two seconds." Eve adjusted her dress and fixed her lip gloss, then went on speaking. "Anyway, it's Saturday night. We'll be home by midnight tonight, and Extreme Rules doesn't even start until three o'clock. That sounded like fifteen hours to me, not twelve, so I don't think that's important."

"This is seriously important, Eve. I'm going to need you to come meet me at the Extreme Rules arena to work some things out."

"Wait, seriously? You want me to go get on a plane, right now, and just fly out?" Eve was incredulous. "I'm honestly doubting that any of the girls has a private plane all to herself right now, and everyone who has private jet access to pay-per-views has already left for Extreme Rules without us, because we're the ones who are unlucky enough to have to catch commercial." She scoffed, muttering something about how they were ungrateful under her breath until John cleared his throat. "Whatever. I'm on a date, so no."

Suddenly, John Laurinaitis was filled with anger and irritation. It felt like if you bottled up that anger and gave it to some stupid wanna-be punk band, they'd have a number-one single on.. whatever chart it was that punk rock was filed under, because iTunes sure as hell didn't have a punk rock chart.

"Who are you going on a date with, Eve Marie Torres? You better not be screwing up your image right now!"

"Oh, my gosh, John, I'm not going to screw up my image. I'm just out and about, having fun!" And then, without saying goodbye to her boss, she hung up the cell phone, putting the small earpiece headset back into her clutch and walking back out into the club, a huge smile on her face as she looked for Zack.

Without a second thought about it, she grabbed Zack from the booth that only moments ago they'd climbed into, pulling him out by his collar and dragging him out the back door of the club. Once they were in the back alleys, they made their way down a long streak of residential streets to get back to their hotel-Eve ditching her heels halfway there and putting on Zack's shoes at his request while he walked in his socks.

At the hotel, Eve took him up to her room, which she luckily didn't have to share with anyone. "You can put your sunglasses anywhere you want, I guess," she said, walking off into her room alone to look at herself in the mirror.

_Am I really the same person I've always been?_

Eve wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer, but she changed into a pair of her pajamas from her suitcase anyway, before walking back into the main living space of the hotel room and smiling at Zack, who sat at the kitchen counter on a barstool.

"Are you hungry? Let's order room service, on the tab of a certain executive vice president of talent relations."


	3. Revolutionary

The next day, all of the girls-even the girls with their own dressing rooms, or who had been using the dressing room of their significant other-were gathered together in the Diva's Locker Room, awaiting orders for the night from John Laurinaitis, via Eve Torres, who John had placed on Diva watch for the night. All of the girls were dressed in street clothes, though they may as well have been given a dress code and uniforms.

Though the exact details varied from girl to girl, they were all wearing generally the same outfit. A pair of plain skinny jeans, a tank top, any kind of hoodie, from Juicy Couture to JCPenney brand, and a pair of heels.

Eve, standing in the front of the room just inside the door, was the only variation in the pattern. As a new executive in the company, appointed by John Laurinaitis, she was supposed to always look.. well, top-notch. She looked stunning in a brand-new silver dress that dipped low but stayed appropriate, and was cinched at the waist before it exploded into a controlled flower bud shape of tulle. A pair of glittery silver heels matched the dress, and her hair was pulled back, curled, and given extensions so that it was almost to the middle of her back.

"I am seriously _so_ sorry for the wait, you guys. I just.. I still haven't been told what you guys are doing at all. I have gotten no word." Eve sighed, and looked down at her phone, still lying in wait for a message from the executive in charge of her job.

"Come on, Eve, we really can't wait forever. We all have _jobs_ to do." Nikki said, hoisting her Diva's Championship belt up onto her shoulder from where she had been holding it for the past half an hour, even with her waist.

The other Diva's all nodded their agreement, almost chiming in until Eve's phone began to buzz and ring, and she picked it up, turning to face the door.

"Hello?"

John was smug on the other side, chuckling softly before and after he spoke. A second chuckle mixed with his made Eve wonder if David Otunga was there with him. "Are you still busy going out on dates, Eve?"

Eve groaned, "Please, just tell me what the other girls are doing." The other Divas in the background heard this statement and chimed in.

"Fine," he responded. "Pick a team captain for the heel Divas, and then pick Nikki for the face Divas. Then, have them choose teams."

Eve took count of each girl in the room, three times, as John waited on the other end of the line. "But, John, the number isn't even."

"Oh, Eve, you must be miscounting. The numbers are definitely even. Put me on speakerphone." Against her better judgment, she obeyed her orders, and then he took the initiative to explain to the girls what would be going on. "Everyone, put on your gear. We'll be having a team-versus-team match tonight, rather than the pre-scheduled Diva's Championship bout between Nikki Bella and Beth, since Beth isn't medically cleared."

Eve, not getting the picture quite yet, took a fourth count of all of the girls, insisting, "But, John, the teams won't be even. It won't be fair."

John laughed. "Life isn't fair. Suit up, Eve Torres, you're going to be getting in the ring and fighting for your job today."

* * *

That night, every one of the Divas was lined up, their hair and makeup professional done as always, split into their two teams and waiting for their team captain's theme music to start playing, so they could make their entrance.

Now that the Bella Twins had split up, Nikki and Brie had, of course, received their own theme songs. Honestly, and albeit a little bit selfishly.. neither of the girls minded that fact. Looking at each other, the two chosen team captains shrugged their shoulders, stepped forward to shake hands, and then Brie waited to enter.

The beginning of Brie's new theme song began to play, just another badly generated theme song from the WWE, heavy on the bass and light on any sort of representation on who the Diva really was, seeing as Brie had never been a dancer, and yet she had a dance theme-go figure. Quickly, Brie's team entered and spread across the front of the stage, with Brie standing in the center as they did so.

To her left and right were the girls who made up her team of heel Divas: Eve Torres, Layla El, Beth Phoenix, Michelle McCool, Maryse Ouellet, Natalya Neidhart, and Maxine. Each of them looked equally pissed off of smug, for their own various reasons, and once the girls had made their way up to the ring and were standing in the center, facing the stage and ramp area as the Bella Twins' old theme song began to play.

_You can look, but you can't touch. You keep dreaming on the stars above..._

Then, there was the team that would be led by Nikki Bella, Nikki in the lead as they walked out with the Divas belt held high above her head as she smiled a huge, delighted smile. To her left and her right were the girls making up her own team: Gail Kim, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Kelly Kelly, Maria Kanellis, Lita, Mickie James, and Candice Michelle.

"Oh, it is _on_, Nikki," Brie said from the ring, feeding the 'rivalry' between the two girls even further for those watching at home. The rest of the team just glared up the ramp at their competitors-the teams were evenly matched, in a way.

Nikki, however, ignored Brie's remarks, and forced the huge smile to stay on her face as she noticed AJ-she hadn't known that AJ would be on her sister's team until she realized that she was heel. When they got into the ring and zoomed in on the Divas belt in the referee's hands, Brie told AJ she would be starting off.

It was at that point that Nikki realized she could be having a lot of fun in this match, a lot more than originally planned.

Nikki and AJ were the only two girls left in the ring as the other girls retreated to the apron, the eighteen-Diva tag team match beginning as the referee told them that he wanted a fair fight and made a motion for the bell to ring.

Almost immediately, Nikki grabbed AJ by the arm and pulled her close, so that they were face to.. well, more chin than face, seeing as Nikki was taller than AJ, but regardless, once AJ was within a foot of Nikki's face, Nikki grabbed her by the hair and threw her down to the mat, kicking her-hard-in the hip.

"That's what you get for being a two-cent nothing!" Nikki shouted, grabbing her by her legs and dragging her into the corner, looking for someone who would hurt her the most, in Nikki's honor. Before it took too long to pick, she realized that the girl who would hurt her the most was the captain of the other team, so she just smacked Lita on the shoulder and handed AJ over, watching from the side of the ring as Lita did her damage.

After about ten minutes, it was time for the signature finishing move back-and-forth that came at the end of basically every Diva's tag match, ever-when it wasn't just a free-for-all at the side of the ring. In the ring were Maria and Brie, and Brie hit Maria with the Bella Buster. Kelly climbed up to the top rope and hit Brie with a Kelly-Go-Round; Beth rushed in to pick up Kelly from behind and hit her with a Glam Slam; Lita walked up behind Beth and grabbed her to hit her with a Twist of Fate. It just went on and on forever.

Finally, it was down to Maria and Brie once more, and Maria-in a last-ditch effort-tagged in Nikki, the only girl who had failed to participate in the back-and-forth finisher-off. Nikki and Brie looked into their twin's eyes, looking at a mirror reflection of themselves in the process, minus the half-attempt at making their gear look different. Each twin was a tiger, circling her prey. They were Azula and Zuko, circling each other in Agni Kai.

For the past four months on camera, the girls had been developing a flaming, irritating, very ratings-boosting hatred for each other-at least, for the moment. They knew what happened when the hatred hit its peak. They knew it was nothing that a normal person would expect. But for now.. they had to fight each other.

And neither of them were sure they could go along with that.

From the apron, all of the other girls began to pound on the mat, causing it to shake, but at the same time creating a sort of beat for the girls to dance to. The girls looked at each other, and smiled-a new challenge, added on top of fighting each other.

Then, it became like a scene out of a movie. They knew each other far too well for this, knew every one of their sister's moves, so they were in sync in everything they did, dodging and spinning. Every thing that one girl did, the other girl dodged in perfection. Brie ran to rebound off of the ropes, and Nikki bent over, so that Brie rolled over her back, and then went to roundhouse kick her-only for Brie to duck out of the way.

After this happening for about five minutes, the twins were breathing hard, but they froze in place, and then moved to face their individual teams, back-to-back.

"Revolution!" Brie and Nikki shouted, grabbing each other's hands and then putting the other hand in the air, just their index finger out above their head.

The other girls were in a state of confusion for about three seconds, and then figured, why not go for it? At the very least, everyone would wonder what had gotten into the innocent little Divas.

"Revolution!" the girls echoed, mimicking the two 'leaders' of the pack. Then, Brie and Nikki climbed out of the ring, taking their teams and blowing kissed to the referee as he was forced to do a double count-out and watch the girls spread out around the ring, grasping each other's hands and becoming a giant human chain.

Once the bell had rung, Nikki grabbed the title, and then each of the girls jumped the barrier, walking up, into, and through the crowd in all different placed, meeting up in the concessions area to hug each other and give their congratulations to all of the other girls, who definitely deserved it. It took guts to do such a public movement to get their division noticed, and it had never been done before.

"Well, that was a good show, girls." They heard, and they all winced in unison, turning around to see John Laurinaitis standing before them, clapping slowly. "Good show. You know what makes for an even better show than that.. that _thing_, that you just staged, than that _monstrosity_ I just had to watch?" They were silent, biting their bottom lips and beginning to clasp hands once again, their one strength in response to the oncoming outburst. "A match! That's what! Eve.. come with me!"

John turned around, beginning to walk away with David Otunga on his heels, and the Divas who had been holding Eve's hands very firmly almost let go, before she grabbed their hands even more tightly and responded firmly, "No."

John turned around, shock and anger now mixing in his eyes as his veins began to show further in his neck than they already had been. "What did you just say?"

"I just said.. _no_. What part of that did you not understand?" The other girls returned Eve's now death grip she called holding their hands, and Eve-who had just two days before been following John's beck and call like a puppy dog-smiled at him. "This is where I belong. Not being some idiotic executive. If all of them are as boring as you are, then I know why I never felt like I was meant to be a part of it. By the way, I was on a date with Zack Ryder last night."

While John steamed and stewed, David Otunga held up his hand and proceeded to take a drink of his coffee. Then, he spoke softly, calmly. "Eve, you do realize that doing that, technically, is a breach of your contract with World Wrestling Entertainment as an executive partially in charge of the Divas division-"

"I'm not an executive, lawyer-boy. I'm a Diva." Eve smirked, cutting him off.

"Screw being heels and faces! We're women, all of us under contract in the Divas division are. It doesn't matter. It's about fighting-wrestling, if you want to be super specific, Mr. Otunga." Lita added in, and the girls all nodded, agreeing aloud.

"If we wanted to be sluts, we _would_ be," Kelly pointed out. The girls began to voice their opinions one more time, loudly nonetheless.

"I don't want to be a bad person!"

"This isn't what I signed up for!"

Everyone but AJ Lee was speaking, and John chose to prey on that source of what he saw as her being weak. "Do you all want to be fired? Is that what you're asking me to do right now? Because, if that's what I need to do to keep this company on its feet, so be it. AJ doesn't seem to have a problem with this, and there are other past Divas who are practically sitting on my doorstep asking to be brought back, _begging_ for another shot."

The entire division of girls looked at AJ, who was holding hands with-surprisingly-Nikki Bella, and Kaitlyn. The girls waiting for her opinion on the situation, and she sighed softly.

"You guys.. I don't know. You guys are talking about what _you_ signed on for, but what I signed up for isn't revolutionizing the Divas division. I wanted to be a part of WWE, WWF even. I don't want to be a part of something that could potentially tear apart the entire division, or that could get it removed from the company altogether." The girls looked heartbroken.

John was smiling smugly from across the hallway, David Otunga even joining in after a moment. John nodded, and held out a hand to motion for AJ to follow him-which she did-releasing their hands and following like a lost puppy dog.

"You've always been such a follower, AJ!" Nikki laughed. "You always want to have everyone else's leftovers. If I wanted to give up my title, maybe I'd take out a jewel and give it to you. Would you want that leftover, too?" A laugh bubbled out of the Divas behind her, prompting her to continue. "You know why he left me for you? For this same reason. Because you're easy, and because you're a follower. It's no surprise, AJ." Even Kaitlyn, one of AJ's closest friends in and out of the WWE ring, let out a laugh at that.

AJ turned around to face Nikki Bella, a smile on her face, and she took a moment to reply in one simple sentence. "If he'd really have cared about you in the first place, Nikki, he wouldn't have fallen in love with me." At that, Nikki's jaw dropped, watching helplessly as AJ turned back around to continue following John Laurinaitis.

"At least I don't get broken up with because I have the kiss of death. My boyfriends have never lost at WrestleMania."

"You don't have boyfriends long enough to make it to WrestleMania." AJ called over her shoulder as she turned the corner behind David Otunga, and Nikki turned to the girls.

"Is that true, you guys?" Nikki's eyes were starting to tear up, and they all shook their heads, Kaitlyn and Brie grabbing her hands and squeezing tightly before she could start to cry. "Do.. do I really not have long-lasting relationships?"

Brie, the one who clearly knew Nikki the best out of all of them, shook her head once more and took a look around the roster stationed in the hallway. "You do have long-lasting relationships, Nik. But, let's have this conversation elsewhere, seeing as.. well.. _Run!_"

Though she may not have been clear in her intentions, each of the girls knew very well what was about to go down-the audience had been clearing out during the squash match of the night to find the Divas who had retreated out of the building. Fully decked out in their gear, the girls were agile, so it took them only a moment to hear the cheers of the fans as whoever it was won for the night.

"Perfect! Go, go, go!" Brie shouted at the top of her lungs, pointing to the nearest entrance to the ring, where they could just run back up the ramp and get into the backstage area with ease. The audience was confused as the music stopped and the cameras shifted to what would clearly be an interesting sight for the WWE to explain.

The entire Divas roster of the WWE was barreling down the stairs in the arena, running as fast as they could to escape fans that were chasing behind them and building to a crescendo as they passed a few more people who wanted to chase them down. The girls hit the barrier and all basically jumped at once, scrambling over each other and then into the ring as security held back the insane audience. After the audience had settled down, the victory could continue to be celebrated..

Or whatever it was that Kane did after he won.

The girls turned around in fear, hearing his theme music continue where it had left off-they hadn't noticed that detail while being chased by a rabid mob-and began to slip out of the ring, until Kane took the arm of the most vulnerable girl in the ring at that moment..

"Kelly! Someone, help her!" Eve started to scream hysterically as he threw her over his shoulder like she weighed absolutely nothing, taking her backstage as she screamed, kicked, and sobbed. "Let her go, right now!"

The Divas had all retreated, save Alicia Fox and Eve Torres, two of Kelly's friends, so they looked at each other in fear, tears running down their faces. When they made their way backstage after Kane was long gone, they started to knock on doors, opening any of them that were unlocked or open, screaming for Kelly, and Kane, and for help to find them.

"Are you looking for someone, girls?" A deep voice came from behind them, and they let out an ear-shattering shriek on instinct. "Ow! Please, refrain from doing that ever again. That is, if you want my help in the first place."

Eve looked up into the face of Brodus Clay, an awkward half-smile on her face. "Oh.. hey there. Sorry about that, you just.. don't ever talk to us.. so we didn't know what you sounded like." Alicia shrugged and nodded, making the situation even more awkward. "Wait, you want to help?"

Brodus Clay smiled a goofy smile in the direction of the girls, making them laugh softly. "Of course I'd like to help. Tell me what I can do."

"Are Cameron and Naomi fast runners?" Alicia asked, and Brodus thought for a moment before he nodded. "I have an idea."

* * *

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Alicia," Layla said later. "I mean.. dressing all of us up that can run quickly and sending us out looking in groups of two? It sounds like something from a bad cop show Michelle used to watch."

Alicia looked around the locker room at the girls, who had all managed to pull together a very.. _cute_, array of clothing, that reminded Alicia very much of Kelly. The girls who couldn't run very quickly were to stay in the locker room, not open the door for anyone, and wait until they got the secret knock on the door. "I'd like to say your opinion matters right now, but it doesn't. We don't know where he has Kelly, and we don't know if he's going to give her back. It's time to take matters into our own hands. Are you comprehending what I'm saying?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Yes, Alicia, I am comprehending what you are saying. Despite what you may think from my time with Lay-Cool, I am not a follower, and I'm not a dumb blonde on the inside."

"You never know," Alicia winked, but Layla just rolled her eyes again and retreated to stand next to Eve, who was shaking in pure fear of Kane. A knock on the door jolted the entire locker room, and it took a lot of effort for them to be quiet, to listen for who was outside the door. Alicia tiptoed over to the door, in wait for someone to speak.

"Eve? Eve, are you in there? Are you okay?"

Eve jumped to her feet and ran to the door, begging Alicia to let her open it with her eyes. Alicia gave in after a moment, and stepped back into the room, letting Eve pull the door open to reveal Zack Ryder on the other side.. with John Cena.

"Zack, thank you for being concerned." Eve pulled both of them into the room, before shutting and re-locking the door and hugging Zack tightly.

"You're shaking," he said, but Eve just shrugged and hugged him tighter.

The girls in the locker room smiled at the adorable scene going on in their doorway, but giggled softly as John Cena began to approach Mickie James, who was becoming more and more red with each step he took. "Watch out, John," Maria warned, "She might explode."

John smiled over at her playfully, and then stepped up to Mickie, sitting down on the floor in front of her. "Are you alright, Mickie? I saw him almost grab you out there." Mickie's eyes were wide as dinner plates, but she nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

Instead of dignifying that with a verbal response, Mickie fell on her knees in front of where he was seated and put her arms around his shoulders, starting to let the tears flow in silence onto his shoulder. She was shaking even harder than Eve, but mostly from the crying.

All of the Divas who had absolutely no fear in their bodies looked upon this scene and smiled softly, and the Divas who were afraid, were afraid for Mickie. Kane had almost grabbed her for a reason, and it was clear as to why-Mickie was close to John Cena, who Kane still wanted to accept the hate.

"I don't know why.." Mickie managed to stutter out as he held her in his lap, "..but I don't think I've been more scared in my life." John didn't dignify that with a response, instead just tightening his grip on her as Zack and Eve began to speak from the front of the room.

"So.. Eve and I were talking, and we had an idea about what to do." Zack looked down at Eve and she nodded for him to keep going. "Well, two Superstars and a bunch of Divas aren't going to fare very well with the Big Red Monster. I think what we need are Superstars who are up to a challenge, who really are in need of screen time."

"I'm sure," Eve continued, "you're asking why we want to involve more people. The answer is simply that we don't know where Kelly is. The more people we have to help out with Kelly, the more likely we are to find her. The more men we have on our side-even if we just have one Superstar to each duo of us Divas-the more likely we are to get Kelly away from Kane."

The Divas, who had been listening intently, looked between themselves.

"And you really think that we're just going to let you involve all of these guys, just so they can get screen time?" Layla asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "If they want screen time, they should go back to FCW, where people without talent _matter_."

Aksana, still a constant on FCW, kicked out a foot in about a second, pulling Layla's leg from beneath her and sending her face-first into the concrete floor, breaking her nose in the process. "Oops."

"You did that on purpose, you cancerous bitch!" Layla shrieked at Aksana, and Michelle stepped over to stand between them. "Get out of my way, 'Chelle, it's about to get ugly!" Layla started to fight against Michelle's grip, her nose bleeding profusely as Michelle held her back with both arms. "Michelle, let me go right now!" Aksana, from behind Michelle, stuck out her tongue at Layla, who started to writhe and shriek even more in Michelle's arms, before Michelle started to yell at her.

"Layla El, stop it right now! I love you and all, but this is just the most ridiculous thing that you've ever done." Layla was silent, and the other Divas had moved to the front of the room to discuss strategy while Michelle worked things out between Aksana and Layla.

"I mean, really, I know that you and Kelly had your issues-hell, _I_ have had issues with Kelly. She's just a bitch. It's who she is. But I'm not about to let that get in the way of having her best friends find her." Michelle sighed, and stepped back, Aksana taking her own step back to avoid Michelle. "If I went missing during Lay-Cool, would you have come running after me?"

Layla went to protest, but then thought back on it. Michelle had been her best friend for such a long time off-screen that when Lay-Cool was formed, it went effortlessly. They were such sweet best friends, she was certain that if Michelle was a boy, Layla would want to date her. "Well, yeah, I would have.."

Michelle smiled, and Layla smiled back. That was the Michelle she had always known. The Michelle who cared about other people more than herself, the Michelle that had been her best friend since her debut after winning the Diva Search. "That's right you would've. Now, go clean up your nose, and we'll go to the medics to fix that right up."

Aksana rolled her eyes, not believing what had just unfolded in front of her, and walked over to the other Divas in the front of the room. "What did I miss?"

Mickie held up a finger to her lips, signaling silence, and John began to talk. "Hey, Justin Gabriel?.. Yeah, what's up, man?.. Oh, yeah, that's pretty awesome. Hey, listen, did you see what happened with Kelly Kelly earlier?.. I know, man. It's a shame, right?" John laughed for a moment, and then became solemn. "Look.. I'm with the girls right now, and they're all kind of freaking out. Do you think you could poke around and find some guys who'd like to be a protection unit while they go out looking for Kelly?" John nodded. "Alright, well, that's okay too.. Thanks, man.. Alright, bye."

"Well?" Eve asked, her head still on Zack's shoulder. "I mean, is he going to bring some of the guys from the locker room to help us? We don't even need that many, we just need six or seven, what with you guys being here already, and that Michelle's going to take Layla to the medics."

John smiled. "Justin's gonna grab up a handful of guys and then we're going to be okay to going out and looking for Kelly."


	4. Insanity

Half an hour later, Michelle and Layla were long gone, and now the locker room was filled with girls put in teams of two-Eve and Alicia Fox with Zack Ryder, Mickie James and Candice Michelle with John Cena-as they waited for the other guys from the locker room to show up. By the time the guys were there, all of the girls were neatly separated.

Without warning, the door to the locker room swung open, and John Laurinaitis walked in, AJ and David behind him. "You know, this was all fine and dandy when it was just a revolution. But now, this is getting a little out of hand. What did you have to do to get Kane in on this."

AJ tapped his shoulder before getting up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. Laurinaitis nodded and continued. "Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, AJ, that Zack and John Cena are not cleared from their match tonight to play hide and go seek."

"It's not hide and go seek, Mr. Laurinaitis. This is real. Kane _really_ took Kelly."

"Thank you for that lovely insight, Ms. Ouellet. Regardless of what you'd like to think, however, John Cena and Zack have a match to get to." He motioned to the door, and then started out.

On her way out, AJ turned back to look into the room, and smirked. "Maybe if you're lucky, Kane will bring Kelly Kelly to Raw. If she survives that long."

Using the lovely term Layla had introduced to her earlier during her spat with Aksana, Eve Torres took AJ by the shoulder and spun her around. "Listen, you cancerous bitch. I'm not about to just let you get away with whatever you want, because you're suddenly so damn upset about the world that you've lost any sympathetic bone in your body." AJ was about to respond, but Eve kept talking over anything she said, raising her voice. "If it was Kaitlyn who had gone missing, what would you have done? Even if you're against the Revolution, what would you have done if you knew that Kaitlyn was gone, huh?"

It took AJ a moment to answer, what with Eve speaking over her every word, but when she got the go to speak, she just smirked up into Eve's face. "There are times when I wonder where you get your smart remarks from, but then I realize it's probably from some old television shows. Secondarily, I've taken your place as the executive of the Divas, so I would suggest letting me go. And third," AJ said, looking directly at Kaitlyn and shooting daggers with her eyes as she did so, "I can _always_ make more friends. I don't need her."

Eve was in shock for a moment, but when she finally did get to answer, Kaitlyn had taken it up as her job to do so. "Well, you know what, AJ? Daniel Bryan kissed me the night after he broke up with you!"

AJ spun around on her heel in about a millisecond flat, staring at her best friend like she'd just been betrayed in the hugest way-which she just discovered, she had been. "I'm sorry, repeat that?"

"The Saturday night after Daniel Bryan broke up with you because you're a worthless thumb-sucking brat, he came to me to ask how I was holding up, what with you probably crying on my shoulder." AJ sucked in air through the space between her teeth, making a sharp sound, and Kaitlyn smirked. "Yeah, I know. Funny how these things work out, right? Anyway, so he came to me, and then without a response from me, he just kissed me. Right here." Kaitlyn leaned forward in front of AJ, pointing to the space on the exact opposite side of where AJ had slapped Kaitlyn twice since the break-up.

AJ's face was stoic, but by her breathing it was difficult for her to hold in the tears. "Daniel wouldn't.. He wouldn't do that to me. Even if he hates me now, he had to have still loved me then. I still loved him then. He wouldn't do that to me, he just wouldn't."

Kaitlyn stood up straight again and shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't say anything for a minute, so he took the opportunity to kiss me again. Suddenly, I got what your huge obsession with him was. Daniel.. well, he was a pretty sweet guy when he wanted to be. He even took me out on a date."

"Stop!" AJ screamed, losing her stoic appearance and starting to scream. "Just stop it, stop it, stop it! Daniel wouldn't do that to me! Daniel loves me! Dolph loves me! Everybody loves me! I'm not the kiss of death, I swear it!" It seemed like she was screaming to herself as she fell to the floor, shaking in her tears. "I don't know what to do! Kaitlyn and Daniel went behind my back!" AJ looked up at Kaitlyn. "How could you do that to me, Kaitlyn? How could you do that to me?"

AJ let out a primal screech, standing up and jumping on Kaitlyn in almost the same second, grabbing her by her hair and trying to slam her into the wall.

In the time it took to separate the two ex-best friends, Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler themselves had arrived on the scene, and were looking each other up and down.

"What, exactly, are you doing to my girlfriend?" Dolph asked, stepping into the room. Nikki made a very nasty comment, which he chose to ignore as he stepped closer to AJ. "Hey, are you okay?"

AJ looked up at him, hair in a mess, covered in red marks from where the girls had been prying at her sides. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her arms were covered in self-inflicted scratch marks from when she was hysterically screaming at herself on the floor. "Am.. I.. okay..?"

Dolph nodded. "Yeah, babe, that's what I asked.. are you okay?"

In that moment, Nikki realized that maybe she was happy she hadn't been the one to step forward to talk to AJ as she walked away this time, because AJ looked up at Dolph, then to Daniel, and when her eyes stopped on Kaitlyn, she let out another primal shriek and threw Kaitlyn to the floor, tackling her and swinging her head back and forth by her hair rather than slamming it into the concrete floor.

When Dolph had pulled her off of Kaitlyn-and Daniel Bryan stood by Kaitlyn, combing his fingers through her hair and putting his arm around her in a way of protection-AJ was calm once again, stoic. "You.. you kissed my best friend. You didn't even wait a week or two. It was the next day."

Daniel looked at Kaitlyn. "You told her?"

"I didn't have a choice.. I needed her attention. I needed her to see what it was like to really hurt. Not in love, but in hatred. Now, she feels it. She feeds on it. She hates me, and she hates you." Kaitlyn took a glance up into Daniel's eyes and smiled. "In a way, I guess you could say she's just jealous."

"This is all cute or whatever, but how the hell are we supposed to go looking for Kelly when the show is almost over?" Maxine said, always the one to volunteer to rain on someone's parade. "I mean, for all we know, Kane could have taken Kelly and just left, right in the direction of where the show's going to be tomorrow."

AJ and Dolph took a single glance into the room, and then Dolph kissed AJ's cheek and beckoned her to come with him, which she did, holding his hand as they walked away.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, the girls sighed. Candice Michelle put her face in her hands, shaking her head, before she put her hands back on her hips and sighed. "I'm going to give Kane the benefit of the doubt. I know that he'll take care of Kelly. Whatever it is he wants from us Divas in return from her, he's smart enough to know he won't get it if he hurts her."

In unison, Alicia Fox and Eve closed their eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I hope so."

* * *

The next night at Raw, only the Raw Divas were in the locker room. Michelle, Layla, Mickie, Maria, Kaitlyn, and Natalya were, however, on call as they walked around the mall just a few streets down from the arena. What with AJ still set to 'hysterical', they didn't want to invite the ninth SmackDown Diva.

"Two hours in a mall? I'm on it!" Layla had said, though it came out in a slightly nasal tone with a corrective mask over her face-"very Cody Rhodes!" the girls had all commented with giggles when she had shown them-to help fix her nose.

Now, the girls all sat on the bench, leaning forward on their elbows, which were balanced out on their knees. "I don't like the idea of this, Eve. I mean, I do, but at the same time, it just seems like it's a little bit.. risky?"

Eve looked up from where she was staring at her boots to meet the eyes of Maryse Ouellet. Normally, they wouldn't be speaking, let alone looking at each other, but Eve smiled softly up into Maryse's eyes. Most of the Divas had a soft spot for Kelly, except for the girls who had to deal with her on ECW and SmackDown, before she'd taken hold of her personality.

"Yeah, it does seem kind of risky.. but, Revolution has to work on both shows to get Kelly back. Sadly, we can't have all of Revolution, but we have to work with what we have." Eve said, shrugging and sitting up as straight as she possibly could. "Lita, are you okay?"

Lita was standing across the room, looking at herself in the mirror and adjusting her skin-tight white t-shirt and her cargo pants. "Yeah," she remarked as she turned around, "I'm totally fine. I'm just not sure how I feel about confronting my insane ex-husband."

The girls all shared a look that was basically a mental wince, and Lita shrugged. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Kane was a great guy, and from what I can tell he hasn't changed much. Kane has issues getting his feelings across verbally, so he has to use action." The girls nodded. "He doesn't mean to be scary, or seem a little bit.. strange. It's just who Kane is."

The six Divas on the bench sighed, but only one of them was even listening to Lita, and that was Alicia Fox. The other five were thinking about other things, trying to get their mind off of the.. well, the insane idea that Eve had concocted while she lay, unsleeping, in their hotel room last night.

Eve had come into the locker room talking about how Laurinaitis had approved her idea for a Diva Springtime Spectacular. It would be a fashion show that the costume designers could throw together outfits for in no time, she said, since they would be wearing sundresses and shorts, all in bright colors. John had shown smug happiness in response to her idea, Eve said, because he thought it meant they'd all gotten over their idea of a Revolution. When the girls started to laugh, Eve commented that he had never been the brightest crayon on the box, but he sure was colorful.

"It just doesn't seem like a good idea to go out their like this. What if Kane doesn't show up with Kelly tonight, and she isn't even here? This is basically like a huge risk, and I don't know if I want to take it or not." Nikki, always the cynical Bella Twin, said as she stood up, spinning around in her bright pink and purple dress, with a butterfly pattern at the hem that looked-big surprise-like her title. "Plus, I'm not quite feeling spectacular about this ugly dress."

Brie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You think I like walking around in a big yellow mess of tulle? No. No, I do not. But I'm going to grin and bear it for the sake of Kelly." She looked around the locker room at the girls. Lita and Eve were the only two girls whose outfits hadn't been revealed yet.

In that moment, the costume designers opened the door and held out two garment bags. "Lita and Eve's outfits." She explained, putting the bags on the nearest bench and leaving the room once again.

Eve checked her cell phone for the time, and then groaned. "Ugh. The show starts in half an hour. Just make sure you're ready and adjust your dresses. It's kind of like the dress to impress fashion show, if you think about it. Anyway, go get your hair and makeup fixed, and then wait by their table."

The girls all shuffled out, and Eve looked over at Lita. "Let's just get this over with," Lita said, taking her garment bag and unzipping it. Her eyes widened. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to what I am proud to introduce as the Diva's Springtime Spectacular fashion show. I am your host for the evening, Jerry "The King" Lawler." King smiled, and held out a hand to motion to the announce-table-turned-judging-table, which hosted John Cena, CM Punk, Chris Jericho, and Zack Ryder. "These are your judges for the night. I'm sure you all can recognize them, but it's my job to make _sure_ that you do. Say hello to John Cena..." the audience applauded. "CM Punk." Applause. "Chris Jericho." Applause mixed with boos. "And the broski himself, Zack Ryder." The arena exploded in cheers.

"Now, I believe it's time to welcome our lovely Divas. Let's have them, shall we? Here are our Divas!" Jerry shouted. It was his job to introduce them as they entered, but to also give a few seconds for the general shock of what they were wearing to wear down. "First, our Diva's Champion herself, Nikki Bella!"

Nikki walked out onto the stage, smiling brightly as she held her title over her shoulder, spinning and twirling in her knee-length white dress, butterflies in pink and purple crawling up from the hem to about her hips, where the large pouf of a skirt became a proper sundress. She walked down the ramp, still smiling through the hatred she felt while wearing that dress, and she went into the ring like she would on any other day-by flipping. Thank goodness for Brie, because without her she'd have left her pink shorts in the locker room instead of wearing them.

"Next, we have the ever-lovely, Brie Bella!"

And out Brie walked, wearing exactly what she had described to Nikki in the locker room as a tulle mess. The dress was short, not even reaching her knees, with a large tutu of a skirt and three-quarter lace sleeves in white. The entire dress other than the sleeves was yellow, but a pale yellow, dulled down with the white. Though Brie hated wearing the dress herself, it was actually fairly pretty, and she'd have loved to have worn it when she was younger, for Easter or some other occasion.

"Next, I introduce to you-"

Brie had only just barely entered the ring when the flames exploded from the stage, and the twins let out a very clear scream over the sound of Kane's theme song. The Divas waiting backstage to enter for the show ran down the ramp and into the ring, in protection of not only themselves, but of the twins in charge of the Revolution.

"This is it!" Brie shouted. "This is it. If he doesn't give her back now, we won't be getting her back."

As though Brie was the one in charge of the WWE Universe, and not John Laurinaitis, Kane entered, stepping out onto the stage with a microphone and saying in that deep, gravelly voice of his that made the skin of the girls in the ring break into gooseflesh, "Next, I introduce to you, the lovely, Kelly Kelly."

_Holla, holla, holla, holla.._

It was odd to see Kane standing under Kelly Kelly's entrance video, her blue lights flashing and swirling as she entered like a zombie, shaking and looking over at Kane with every step she took in her black dress. It looked more like she was going out clubbing than like she was going out to a picnic with her friends in the ring.

"Well, girls? Aren't you going to say something about how grateful you are I brought Kelly back?"

Eve took the microphone from King, shaking, and handed it to Lita, who smirked over at him from the pink monstrosity the WWE designers had put her in for the fashion show. "You see, we would, but we're just waiting to hear what your conditions are for that return."

"Conditions?" Kane asked, feigning shock. "Why on Earth would I give you conditions to get her-"

"Stop with the crap, just tell us what you want!" Lita shouted, and the girls behind her started to smile. Lita was so much stronger than any of they were when it came to this sort of thing.

Kane sighed, his game no longer being played, and Kelly looked down at the ring with pleading eyes. "All I want from you, is.." There was silence, and though none of them could read minds, it seemed like the music technicians in the backstage area were debating playing game show music, but chose not to.

"Is?" The girls all shouted in unison.

Before Kane could answer, there was a gasp of shock as AJ Lee ran out onto the stage, jumping onto Kane's back and making him wobble. He hadn't heard AJ coming, and she seemed to have come out of absolutely nowhere, dressed in a white and blue floral sundress to match the theme of the show.

"Run!" The cameras showed her screaming at Kelly, and Kelly didn't take a second of hesitation to oblige. Once Kelly was far enough away from Kane, AJ hopped off of his back. Kane took AJ by the arm this run around, but was suddenly barraged by Dolph Ziggler from the backstage area, and the judges from where they'd put the table next to the entrance ramp to Kane's right.

It only took a moment for them to chase Kane backstage, but the judges went back to their table as though nothing had happened, and AJ stood in the middle of the ramp, looking between Dolph, now at the table's fifth chair, and the girls in the ring, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry." AJ said, though she had no microphone and no one could hear her. "I'm so, so sorry, you guys. Really."

The girls in the ring looked confused, but the first to step forward was Kelly. "Come on, AJ!" The other girls all nodded their agreement, and AJ ran over to slide into the ring and jump into the arms of the girls, tears running down her face as they all hugged her.

Jerry Lawler, now standing by where the commentary table seated Michael Cole and Jim Ross, was also confused by the spectacle, but chose to just go back and comment on what he'd seen while the girls held up one finger each, straight above their heads.

"Revolution!" They screamed in unison.

* * *

"AJ, oh my gosh, when did you turn into such a crazy person?" Kelly laughed, hugging the shorter girl for what must have been the tenth time that day.

It was the middle of the afternoon on Tuesday, and the girls had all gathered up in Gail Kim, Maria, and Mickie's hotel room again. This time, however, the gathering wasn't before a fun occasion. It was a way of congratulating AJ on what she'd done for Kelly while they all ate lots of fatty, calorie-filled foods and watched bad movies.

"Yeah, AJ. I recorded the show from my phone on DVR, and when the coast was clear to head home from the mall, Michelle and I went back and watched it on my laptop. That was insane, what you did to save Kelly from Kane." Layla smiled, and AJ returned the favor. AJ hadn't been able to stop smiling, as all the girls wanted to do was talk about how insane yet brave AJ had been. "Jumping on Kane's back.. definitely a shocker. Did you hear the audience?"

AJ laughed, "No, actually, I didn't. First of all because I could only hear the pounding of my heart in my ears. I hadn't thought before I acted. Literally, I just said, 'I have to do something', and ran out onto the stage. Dolph followed _me_ like a lost puppy."

Nikki and Kaitlyn, sitting across the room from AJ, were whispering amongst themselves. They were the only two girls who didn't want a thing to do with AJ after her apologies. Mostly because they didn't believe she was really sorry.

"Who does she think she is?" Kaitlyn groaned as yet again, one of the girls told AJ she was "_so_ brave" for what she'd done. "I mean, I get that she helped out with Kelly, but all she did was jump on his back. What about that is brave? It's more like signing your death certificate."

Nikki snickered. "Exactly. I can't wait to see how she fares Friday night in her match. That'll be.. well, at the least, it'll be interesting!"

"Kaitlyn and Nikki, is there something you'd like to say to me?" AJ asked from her place on the arm of the couch, and the two girls giggled for a second, ignoring AJ, before she cleared her throat, speaking again, louder this time. "_Kaitlyn and Nikki_! Is there a comment you'd like to make about me to my face?"

Kaitlyn looked over at AJ, but Nikki didn't bother. "Nope."

Gail Kim stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kaitlyn, if you're going to be rude, you might as well just leave my hotel suite now, because I will personally beat you into a pulp in the ring if you keep on bothering AJ. She saved Kelly, which is something you or Nikki could never have accomplished on your own."

Kaitlyn scoffed, and returned to looking at Nikki with a roll of her eyes. "So, anyway, as we were-"

Gail's voice shattered any calm in the room, turning it into a flame of anger pointed directly at Nikki and Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn!" Her head swung violently to meet Gail's eyes, both of them shooting daggers at the other while Nikki just sat by, uninterested. "If you can't play nice, you can't play at all. Every heard of that statement?"

"Come on, Kait-Kait, she's not worth it. She's nothing but a wanna-be," Nikki said, standing up and putting her purse over her shoulder. "You guys can discuss later which 'she' we're talking about." With that, Kaitlyn grabbed her purse and sweater, and the two girls left for their own hotel room.

"What the hell has gotten into them?" Gail groaned, and Maxine shrugged.

"I don't know, but I kind of like the insane AJ."


End file.
